No use crying over spilled blood redone
by Rena the Turk Intern
Summary: After surviving a hit on her family by a team of vampires, Kaoru Kamiya dedicates her life to being a vampire hunter. However, after encountering the legendary Batosai, Kaoru's dedication is tested.


Summary: AU

Summary: AU. Ever since her parent's deaths at the hands of vampires, Kaoru has studied to become a vampire hunter at a special school dedicated to the extermination of the undead. However, a chance meeting with Kenshin, one of the most famous vampires, has her working for the man. However, as Kaoru begins getting closer to the man, she finds that those she loves could pay the price of her actions. Rated R for gore, language, and (maybe) adult situations.

Disclaimer: I. Don't. own. Kenshin. Got it?

Prologue

Mists

Mist swirled around the house in the late hour of the night. It gave the small, usually cheerful house, a foreboding appearance, as if the horror that would come about that night had been preordained. The good doctor who lived inside, as well as his beautiful wife and daughter, could not comprehend the danger they were in as three shapes began to head towards the house.

In her bed, Kaoru slept peacefully, dreaming of the next day's adventures. Her mother slept as well; sound asleep in her bed, softly snoring as the night wore on. Her father sat at the table, going over some work for the next day. Nothing was wrong, nothing was out of the ordinary, and all was well.

The sounds of the quiet night were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kaoru's father rose from his seat and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal three men, dressed in black. "Hello?" he asked. A man dressed in a long t-shirt, plastered with the picture of some random punk band that the doctor had never heard of, smiled at him.

"Hello sir, is this 37282 Bloomsburg drive?"

"Yes. May I help you? Is there something going on? It's 11 at night, don't you think it's a little late to be here?"

"Why no, good doctor."

That made the father freeze. He didn't ask how this nameless gentleman knew his profession, or his address, but he knew it would not mean well for either his family or himself. He slammed the door shut, locking it before running to the living room. His wife came to the room rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Dear, what's going on?"

"I think something's wrong. These men showed up, I don't like the look of them. Something's….something's just not right, so I'm calling the police."

The sound of a breaking window halted their movements. The 911 operator who had just answered his call was cut off by the sound of the line going dead. The father looked at his wife.

"Get Kaoru, and get out of here."

…………….

Her mother's hands shaking her from her dreams awakened Kaoru. She opened her sleepy eyes and looked upon the woman. Her mother looked scared, like the time Kaoru had fallen and ripped her knee open. She opened her mouth to say something when raised voices carried down the hall.

"Mama…what's going on?"

"I can't answer that Kaoru, just come on!"

She grabbed Kaoru's hand and led her out of the room. They ran down the hallway. Kaoru felt scared as she ran. What was happening? Why were they running? Why was her mommy so scared? A male scream stopped both of them in their tracks, and then the footsteps began heading down the hallway.

Her mom looked around, and then saw the hallway closet. Kaoru had often hidden in that closet playing hide and seek with her friends. She felt her mother shake as she opened the door and toss her inside.

"Mommy?!"

"Kaoru, go in here and hide. No matter what you hear, do not go outside of this room!"

"Mommy, what's happening?"

There was what seemed like a long silence before her mother whispered, "I don't know, but hide here." Then she smiled. "Kaoru, never forget, mommy loves you," said her mother. "I love you too mommy," said Kaoru. Then the door shut, and Kaoru was locked in darkness again. She pressed her ear to the door and listened as the footsteps came closer. Then, she heard talking.

"Well, aren't you good looking. You must be the good doctor's wife," said a male voice.

"Who are you? What do you want here?" Kaoru's fear grew when she the heightened pitch of her mother's voice. It didn't sound like her mother normally sounded.

"We're here to kill off your little family one by one lady," said another male voice.

"Why! Why do you want to kill us?" came her mother's frantic voice.

"The reason doesn't matter," came a third male voice.

Then, there was the sound of blades being drawn, and a scream. Something hit the door and it took all of Kaoru's will power to keep from screaming. A blade pounded through the door, followed by two more. One grazed Kaoru, who bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. She held her arm and backed away from the door. Her feet slipped in some warm liquid that had begun to seep through the crack under the door, and she felt the liquid soak into her thin night clothes. She kept silent however, just held her arm and stared at the door.

She heard more footsteps. Then, the three male voices were talking again.

"Where's the little girl?"

"She's not in any of the rooms. My sense are a little off, I'm having trouble sensing her heartbeat."

"I know, all I can think of is blood, that cow really bled out a lot."

"Both of them did, now let's find the brat, kill her, and get this job over with."

"Could she be sleeping at another kid's house?"

There was a pause, and then someone cleared their throat.

"No, she's here. A scent of unfamiliar blood is on my blade, so either the mother has two blood types, or her daughter is just behind that door."

Kaoru got up and locked the closet door. Her mother and father had always said she wasn't allowed to lock doors, but these men were outside and the only way to keep them away from her was to lock the door. One of the men tried the door before cursing. Kaoru backed into a corner, still staying silent, as the men began to pound on the door. The wood cracked, and she saw the pale light enter the room. Kaoru began to shake as a hand burst through the wood and began to reach for the door knob.

BLAM!

The hand retracted and she heard the men cursing.

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

Kaoru covered her ears and whimpered as more booms and blams began to roar through the house. After a few minutes, everything was silent. Kaoru got up, and walked to the door. She looked out of the hole the man had punched and saw a bunch of people lying on the floor. They looked like they were sleeping….but red was all over them. Red…she heard it called blood. It was like when she hurt her knee, and red had gotten all over her, and her mother. Kaoru dropped to the ground. Tears sprung to her eyes and she began to wail at the top of her lungs.

The door opened and a man looked at her. He turned to another person. "We have a survivor, call an ambulance!" He opened the door some more, kicking one of the people out of the way. He grabbed her arm and forced her to her feet before looking her over. When he was done, he smiled. "She's not contaminated. Let's get her out of here."

Kaoru looked at the people on the floor and saw her mother. "MOMMY!!" She cried. She struggled against the man, she wanted to make sure her mom was alright. The man held her tight though, and carried her out of the house.

When they had left the house, an ambulance was waiting outside. Kaoru knew what an ambulance was because they had passed her many times when she would be playing at the park with her friends. They had lights, and were oh so loud. The man handed her off to one of the men in the ambulance and began to head back to the house.

"Mister!"

The man turned back around to face Kaoru.

"Mister! You need to wake my mommy up! Please Mister!"

The man looked at her sadly, before biting his lip. He walked up to the ambulance and knelt in front of her.

"Sweet heart, your mommy can't wake up. She's dead."

Dead was a word Kaoru knew. Dead meant Mommy wouldn't be coming back. Dead, dead was forever. From deep within her sorrow broke loose, and Kaoru screamed with the pain of losing her mother and her father. She screamed and wailed with the knowledge of the lonely future ahead of her. The man looked forlornly at Kaoru before turning to one of the ambulance workers. He handed the man a card and then whispered something to him. Then, he turned to look back at Kaoru, and took her chin so she was looking at him.

"What happened tonight can never be undone. However, would you like to keep something like this from happening again? Would you like to make sure no other kid ever has to loose their mommy or daddy, like you have tonight?"

Kaoru nodded through her tears and the man nodded towards the ambulance workers. "Call the number on the card and tell them what I told you. They'll pay for her." The worker nodded and closed the doors to the ambulance. Kaoru watched as her house faded away, until all she could see, was mist.


End file.
